General Idea/Story Mode by Landoman9582
This is my idea for Story Mode. It is basically like Death Mode. But, it has a difference. One, the bosses are different and it is NOT in an arena. It is just an outside court and when you win you move on to the next character. It costs 10,000 points just to play. There are 20 stages, 21 episodes, and there is a main villain that causes everything in the game. Episode 1- The Creepy Menace The main villain in the first episode happens to also be the creepiest character in the game. Yes, Norway is the first villain. Your character is walking around in a park with Switzerland (depending on whether you play as Switzerland or not) and then you are attacked by 4 Mongolias, who take you and Switzerland to a gladiatorial arena, where Norway makes you fight against Mon-K. If you are defeated, you have to pay 1,000 points to restart but if you defeat him Norway brings out India, whom you have to defeat to stop Mongolia and Norway. If you defeat India, you play Mongolia, and if you defeat him, you play Norway. If you defeat him, you and Switzerland leave the arena and run into Denmark, who captures you. Episode 2- LEGO Escape The main villain in the second episode is Denmark, which is the reason for the title. Denmark captures you and Switzerland and makes you design new LEGO Sets along with Nepal, who was captured after defeating Norway as well. Nepal shows you a model of his robot and calls the robot to destroy Denmark. Then, you and Denmark are shrunken and put in a LEGO Arena where you fight. If you win, you are un-shrunk. After you defeat Denmark, you go with Switzerland and Nepal to a car rental, only to get captured by France. Episode 3- Earthquake The main villain in the third episode is France. France captures you, Switzerland, and Nepal along with the United Kingdom, who shows you France's plans to create an earthquake to destroy the world. But, you challenge him to a duel, and if you defeat him, you take Switzerland, U.K., and Nepal to Greenland, where France finds you. He starts attacking you one by one but you end up trying to defeat him. France then blows up, creating a new entity known as Pluto, who decides to help you. Episode 4- Monsters Galore The main villain in the fourth episode is Kepler 22B. After Pluto is created, he takes you, Switzerland, Nepal, and U.K. to Antarctica's Monster Land, where weird misfit creatures live now. The Cyborg, who helps you, greets you and tells you that an alien is taking over the Monster Land and to be careful because the alien can use anyone's powers! So, you find the alien wandering in the forest, and you challenge him to a duel, and you must defeat him to move on. Suddenly, a helicopter with Ecuador inside takes you to Ecuador. Episode 5- Equatorial Chaos The main villain in the fifth episode is Ecuador Ecuador brings you, Switzerland, Nepal, U.K., and Pluto to Ecuador, where he reveals his plan to destroy Colombia forever. You try to stop him, but he shoots you. If you defeat him, PumpKill, WatermelBot, Honduras, and Uruguay attack you, while Ecuador rises again. You defeat them and then try to defeat Ecuador a second time. If you defeat him, a fire dragon grabs all of you and takes you to Argentina. Episode 6- Argentinian Terror The main villain in the sixth episode is Argentina After Pluto tries to defeat the dragon, you guys land in Argentina and try to defeat Argentina, while he calls troops from Chile, Brazil, Colombia, and Uruguay. After you defeat Argentina, they arrive and you must defeat all of them to move on. But, one of your troop attacks you. They take you to their home country. Episode 7- United We Fail The main villain in the seventh episode is the U.K. The United Kingdom captures you all and reveals that he caused the whole story, hiring Norway, Denmark, France, Kepler-22b, Ecuador, and Argentina to capture you so he could weaken you and try to defeat you. After he reveals it, you battle on top of Big Ben and you defeat him with the help of Nepal, Switzerland, and Pluto. United Kingdom then laughs and says that the story is not over yet as soon as Finland arrives to capture you. Episode 8- Angry Birds and Hulks The main villains in the eighth episode are Finland and Mon-K Finland captures you all and takes you to Finland, where Mon-K is waiting. They then attack, Finland going after you and Pluto, while Mon-K goes after Switzerland and Nepal. As the characters Bulgaria and Indonesia watch you defeat them, they reveal their powers and join your alliance. As you move on from Finland, you fall in love with Ukraine and Pluto with Serbia, and you 8 are captured by Japan, Uruguay, and Russia. Episode 9- Ice Shot Militia The main villains in the ninth episode are Russia, Japan, and Uruguay. After Russia, Japan, and Uruguay arrive, Uruguay makes them fight you while he gets more powerful. If you defeat Russia and Japan, Uruguay sips a cup of coffee, laughing. Uruguay fights you in a mech suit similar to Nepal's. You must defeat him to see Australia capture you with Portugal. Episode 10- Devil No More The main villain in the tenth episode is Devil. After Portugal and Australia capture you, Switzerland, Nepal, Pluto, Bulgaria, Indonesia, Ukraine, and Serbia, they reveal their true master- Devil. Devil was trying hard to defeat you this whole time after his defeat by you in the last Head Cup. He puts on the sawblade costume and tries to defeat you with stats at the maximum. You tell your friends to stand back as you try to defeat him. Episode 11- Welcome to Hollywood The main villain in the eleventh episode is California With his last breath, Devil kills Serbia, Bulgaria, Indonesia, and Ukraine, leaving you, Switzerland, Nepal, and Pluto left. Suddenly, a helicopter falls on the stadium, and California walks out. She invites you to a gala, and you accept. When you get there, it is actually a cult gathering with California, Greece, and China. You must defeat Greece, then China, and finally California, who wears the Ultima Helmet. Episode 12- Freaky Friday in Tuvalu The main villain in the twelfth episode is Tuvalu You and your 3 remaining allies are launched from a cannon that sends you to the island country of Tuvalu from California. Tuvalu tries to help you once you reach there, but Pluto laughs about his hair and he turns into a being of blue fire. He attacks you, and you must defeat him and New Zealand in battle in order to survive. Episode 13- Eyes In The Night The main villain in the thirteenth episode is Nightstalker After defeating Tuvalu, you and your friends are trapped in a jungle at night. You suddenly see red eyes, and you can't see Switzerland anymore. Pluto lights a torch, and Nightstalker is standing there with Cyborg. You must defeat Cyborg and then Nightstalker to continue through the forest and save Switzerland. Episode 14- Ice Ice Trouble Baby! The main villain in the fourteenth episode is Iceland You take a plane from Tuvalu to Iceland, where you are certain nobody will find you and attack. But you are wrong. You go to a wrestling match, where Iceland is offended by Nepal's robot and attacks you, along with Boxing. You must defeat Boxing and then Iceland to continue on. Episode 15- Tanzanian Trouble The main villain in the fifteenth episode is Tanzania After you stop Iceland and Boxing, you ally with Boxing and he suggests Tanzania, as that is a very peaceful country. But, Tanzania turns out to be full of tribal peoples, and Tanzania attacks you and your friends. He tries to sacrifice Boxing, but you must defeat him in order to save Boxing. Episode 16- Animal Kingdom The main villain in the sixteenth episode is Rwanda After saving Boxing, you retreat from Tanzania into Rwanda, where you meet a nice young boy (actually LN's Rwanda) and he shows you to a hotel. Later, he destroys it and you try to stop him. You must defeat him to continue your journey. Episode 17- Waveriders The main villain in the seventeenth episode is Bahamas Five months after the events of episode 16, you, Pluto, Switzerland, Boxing, and Nepal are in The Bahamas on a cruise ship. Suddenly, the ship blows up and only the five heroes survive. You are met by a man standing on the waves (LN's Bahamas) and he starts to throw water at you. You must defeat him in order to continue your journey. Episode 18- Tornado Tower The main villains in the eighteenth episode are Nigeria and Pakistan The five heroes are left stranded in a field where they suddenly wake up. Boxing notices that his powers are gone, and the only one with powers left is you. Suddenly, two tornadoes come at you and two people stop them. They are Nigeria and Pakistan. They attack you with Tornadoes and almost kill Nepal. You must defeat them in order to continue your journey. Episode 19- A Night With a Knight The main villain in the nineteenth episode is Liechtenstein A tornado launches you and your friends into a castle after Nigeria dies. You walk into the castle from the roof and Switzerland runs into cobwebs. When you explore the castle, you hear footsteps. You hide, until Liechtenstein almost hits Boxing with a sabre. You then run until he catches you. You must defeat him in order to continue on to the next episode. Episode 20- Reality Will Change The main villain in the final stage is JAXX A helicopter containing Bolivia, Senegal, The Philippines, and Silicon Valley flies over the castle. They force you into it, and they take you to an arena with a throne in the center. In the throne you see JAXX with a silver gauntlet on. He holds five of the reality stones in it, and reveals that Switzerland has had the sixth one this whole time. Switzerland betrays you, and hands the stone to JAXX. He puts the stone in the gauntlet, and causes an explosion that kills Nepal and Pluto, leaving you and Boxing to handle this threat. You must defeat The Philippines, then Senegal, then Bolivia, then Silicon Valley, then Switzerland, and then finally JAXX (wearing the Ultima Helmet) in order to clear the game mode. Episode 21- THE END (Or Is It?) You steal the gauntlet and change everything to where you never got kidnapped by Mongolia in the beginning, and that Boxing, Pluto, and Nepal were there instead of Switzerland. You will get 2,000,000 points for clearing and you also get the character Pakistan (LN7). You also get a headball that has 3 automatic character that you haven't unlocked. Suddenly, the screen gets dark. You see eyes in the darkness. A voice says "Run" and you go back to the home screen. CHARACTER UNLOCKS IN THIS MODE * Pakistan (Clear Story Mode) * Bahamas (Clear Story Mode with 10 Characters) * Algeria (Defeat JAXX in Stage 20 without power) This is an idea created by Landoman9582! Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582